Back Again
by majorfan3615
Summary: Can t think  of a very good summary at the time, so just gonna ask you to check it out.
1. Authors Note

**So I was thinking, I haven't ever seen a BtVS and HP crossover where Buffy comes **_**back **_**to the wizarding world after spending time in the marauder era that isn't a sequel of some form. So then I thought, why not? I'm still working out the kinks, but I really want to see where this goes. And no worries, no danger of me abandoning my second child any time soon. Who knows, maybe after I'm done with this, at here will be a prequel.  
**

**Parings are still to be decided, though I'm leaning towards Buffy/Sirius. BTW, Spike and Buffy have come to terms with just being friends, so no worries in her being a floozy. **

**Also, Buffy is in her late twenties in this fic, that way, it won't be all icky for me, or you, to picture her with Sirius. She always has to be with an older man, does she not?**


	2. Going Back

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter, but if J.K. and Joss ****offered them to me, I wouldn't say no.**

**Chapter II: Going Back**

"You're kicking me out of my own house?"

"Buffy we just think-" Willow started.

"Think what? That I'll end up killing all of you if I stay here leading you?" Buffy looked around at the people that up until a couple of hours ago, she had considered her family. "Fine," the blonde slayer said," just let me go get my things." With that, she headed upstairs and put some of her belongings in a bag. When she got downstairs, she saw her supposed "family", all gathered around an old man in blue robes. A man with a familiar set of eyes that seemed to twinkle to no end.

"Professor Dumbledore?" She said, a gasp escaping her lips. _But, it can't be,_ she thought, _the last time I saw him was when-_

"Miss Summers" he greeted, a smile on his face, though it was hard to notice with his silver beard in place. _Just as I remember_, Buffy thought.

"Buff, who is this guy?" Xander asked. Buffy was soon brought back from her thoughts.

"I don't see how that's any of your business anymore," Buffy replied coolly. "Professor, could we continue this conversation outside?" When the headmaster nodded, she led the way outside, leaving a dumbfounded, guilty group of people behind.

After walking about a block, Buffy finally stopped and faced the man who she hadn't seen in such a long time.

"Sorry I can't offer you a place to sit, but I felt like back there wasn't exactly the place for us to have a conversation."

"It's quite alright," Dumbledore assured," you are wondering why I have come, do you not?"

"Not to sound rude Professor, but duh,"

"I believe you are not at school anymore Miss Summers, so don't feel the need to call me professor. The reason I'm here is to see if you would be willing to come back and be Hogwart's professor."

" Okay, three questions. One, back? As in back to your world?" The headmaster nodded.

"Two. Me a professor, you _are_ joking right?"

"No, I assure you I am not. You being the slayer can help teach students physical self defence that will be useful if unarmed and we are at a time when that will be needed most,"

"Right and that brings me to question number three. Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why? You came through all this trouble to get to my dimension, to try to persuade me to coming back, but why?"

"Well," Dumbledore started," there is a prophecy."

Buffy groaned," Isn't there always."

_Many explanations later…_

"So, Lily and James had a son. They were both killed protecting him from Voldy, which worked because he sent him away for a while. And now he's back and Harry has a great big destiny that's looming over him that you think I can help him with?"

"Precisely," Dumbledore chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation. The old headmaster had almost forgotten the way Buffy reworded something she had been told.

"How long would it take? I really want to help Harry, Lily and James would have wanted me to, but we kind of have another apocalyptic situation a-brewing here," said Buffy.

"It would be a school year at Hogwarts, but we would come back to time that would seem only a few hours from now," Dumbledore explained.

"Which reminds me, how exactly did you get here, isn't opening portals kind of hard?"

"I have my ways," said Dumbledore.

"Just as mysterious as ever I see. You know you drive a hard bargain," Buffy said. She took a moment to think about how right now, she wasn't needed, in fact, she wasn't entirely sure she was wanted. "So when do we leave?"

"You have all that you need?" The headmaster asked.

"Yup,"

At this, Dumbledore took out his wand and what looked like a crystal orb. The orb hung in the air and Dumbledore said,"Aperio." A silver door of energy came out of the orb and Dumbledore motioned for her to go through. She went through, a chill running through her spine. When she stepped out she knew she wasn't in Sunnydale anymore.

**A/N:****Questions, comments, concerns? Just click a button and I will try my best to answer them.**


	3. Reunion with a Werewolf Friend

**So, this will take place during the Order of the Phoenix. Oh, also this is actually chapter two, sorry for the is all, on with the reading...**

**Chapter II: Reunion with A Werewolf**** Friend**

Buffy found herself and Dumbledore standing in front of a building that she could see people were living in. She suddenly realised that it was dark out.

"If you could read and memorise what is on here Miss Summers," Dumbledore said, handing Buffy a slip of parchment.

"Hey, if I don't call you Professor, you have to call me Buffy," said the slayer. She looked down at the parchment. No. 12 Grimmauld Place?"So what is this supposed to...?" When she looked back up, there was a building she hadn't seen before. "Fidelus charm? Nice." Dumbledore started walking up the first few steps leading into the house and signalled for her to follow. Dumbledore knocked at the door, and it soon swung open, revealing a tired-looking man with sandy hair. "Dumbledore? We weren't expecting you," said the man.

"Sorry if I have interrupted something, Remus, but there is someone I wanted you to see," Dumbledore said moving aside to reveal Buffy. _Did he say Remus?_

"Oh, don't worry you weren't interrupting anything, and you are?" Remus asked. Buffy looked towards him and felt her slayer senses prick up. _Yup, that has to be Remus, _she thought. She then remembered the first time they had met.

_Forbidden Forest 1971_

_"Stupid other dimensions, you walk into a very nice looking motel to ask for a map and suddenly you're in the hippie era of a wizarding world," the blonde slayer muttered to herself. She sighed, "Well, I don't have all day you know, so come out come out wherever you are, I won't hurt you...much."_

_Out of the bushes, a werewolf lunged at her. She would have been a goner if it wasn't for her slayer reflexes. _

_"Damn it, all this pent up aggression and the Powers send me a werewolf," Buffy said. Sure, werewolves were part of what goes bump in the night, but that was only for one night every month, where they were humans the rest of the time, and she did not hurt humans. The wolf lunged at her, "Doesn't mean I can't defend myself." _

_With that she threw herself into what she thought would be a fairly good fight, but as she punched the place where the snout was supposed to be, she hit a human nose. "What the...?" She looked at the body she had hit, now lingering between the body of a wolf and a man. He finished his transformation and stared at his attacker._

_"Who are you?" Buffy asked_

_"Lupin, Remus Lupin"_

After she had found out his secret, he found out hers and they had become great friends. _Friends_, Buffy thought bitterly_, exactly what I just lost. _She came out of her thoughts in time to respond.

"Am I really that easy to forget? And here I thought you would remember the girl who managed to see you in your birthday suit before we even spoke" Buffy teased. Remus looked at her confused. He remembered that American accent, but it couldn't be...

"Buffy?"

"Took you long enough," Buffy answered, grinning nervously. What if after she had left without anything but a letter to serve as a goodbye, they had she wasn't worth keeping as a friend. All her doubts faded away as the werewolf pulled her into a hug.

"Where have you been all this time?" Remus asked.

"It will all be explained in time. Now would anyone care for a cup of tea?" Dumbledore replied, the twinkle in his eyes as pronounced as ever. Buffy having forgotten someone else was there, looked sheepishly up at the professor, who had gone inside the building and was now looking at them, waiting for their response.

"Sure, what do you got?" Buffy asked.

"Have," Remus corrected.

"Still as smart as ever, I see," Buffy said.

"Well," Dumbledore started to respond when someone came bursting through the door leading to the kitchen.

"I have told you once, and I will tell you again, I was not meant to work like a house elf, if anybody was meant to clean up around her it was the awful, old, wrinkling creature that is named..." He realized that there were people in the room and his gaze locked onto sparkling green eyes he had hoped so much to see again. "...Buffy."

Buffy's eyes locked with those of the man before her." Well I was hoping for a different kind of description, but it has been a while since I looked in a mirror. How have you been, Siri?"


End file.
